Après la pluie le beau temps , non ?
by peeniss ever '3
Summary: Mal en point. C'est mal en point que Peeta trouve Katniss. Mais peut-être qu'avec ses yeux bleus et ses mots doux, Katniss laissera la vie s'emparer d'elle? Et peut-être aussi ... l'amour?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello les gens ! #contente##contente# Vous avez vu ?! Chui vivante ! OUAIIIIIII .**

**Bon y'avais ma petite soeur qui chialait un peu ...**

**flash back**

**Prim : VIOLETTA ! VIOLETTTA ! JE VEUX VILUUUUUUUUUU !**

**flash back**

**Bref vous voyais ... Bon c'est parti pour une histoire suuuuper histoire ouai!**

* * *

Prologue :

_Katniss_ ...

Je suis allongée , assaillée par mes cauchemars , seule . Je suis réveillée , assaillée par mes cauchemars , désespéremment seule . La fille du feu n'est plus que poussière après la révolte et puis basta . Un souvenir me vient . Un animal . Un canard . Le surnom que je donne à Prim . Enfin que je donnais ...

_" - Rentre ta queue petit canard !_

_- Coin coin ._

_- Coin toi-même ! "_

une brève pensée pour ma mère ...

_" Reprends-toi de ta dignité offensée ! Je ne reviendrais pas ! Fais juste en sorte que Prim aille bien . C'est ma dernière faveur . "_

Gale ...

_" On s'enfuit du district ? Loin de la Moisson et des Jeux . On le peut . "_

Peeta ...

_" Je veux mourir en étant moi-même . Ne pas rester qu'un pion dans leur Jeux . "_

Ils sont tous partis . Ils m'ont tous abandonnée . J'avais trouvé une solution pour mes cauchemars . Je ne dors pas . Pas de sommeil , pas de mutations . Non je les vois tous devant moi . Tous .

Sae Boui Boui me secoue l'épaule sans ménagement , me sortant de mes hallucinations . Je ne suis pas encore convaincue que ce n'était qu'un rêve - un cauchemar - lorsque Clove me faisait une démonstration de son lancer de couteau .

- Tou va bien Katniss ? demande-t-elle , visiblement inquiète .

Je ne réponds pas . Je reste sur le canapé à regarder dans le vide . J'attends . Je ne sais pas quoi , mais j'attends .

Mon attente porte ses fruits car peu de temps après , le téléphone sonne ...

* * *

**Voila ...**

**Prim : c'était nul**

**Ce n'est que le prologue ...**

**Prim : c'était nul**

**Je dois vous ..**

**Prim : c'était nul**

**Moi : Clooooooooooooooooove ! **

**Clove : oui ?**

**Moi : tu auras l'honneur de tuer ma soeur si elle ne me laisse pas finir !**

**Clove : Oh chouette ! Un meurte !**

**Bon euh salut !**

**#met une bannière #**

**Ne pas déranger . Meurtre en cours .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour les gens**

**Mme Everdeen : On ne me dit pas bonjour ?**

**Moi : Euh . Si . Mais tu vois , chui occupée ...**

**Mme Everdeen : #BOUDE#**

**je commence**

* * *

Je me rue vers le téléphone .

_" C'est lui !_ , me dis-je ._ C'est lui ! "_

Je recherche mon souffle . J'ai peur mais j'apréhendait ce moment . Lorsque je décroche , tout se brise .

_- Allo ?_

_- ah chérie ! tu as retrouvé ta voix on dirait !_

_- qu'est-ce-que vous voulez ?!_ , demandai-je , sur les nerfs .

_- J'aimerai savoir si tu as ..._

_- Non je n'ai pas d'Alcool Haymitch ! SI c'est pour ça que vous m'avez appelée ..._

_- Non j'ai une nouvelle à ..._

Je ne le laisse même pas finir que je lui raccroche au nez . Des larmes rageuses coulent le long de mes joues . C'est simple , mon rôle est borné à attendre sur ce maudit canapé . N'empêche , je sors et vais chez ... Chez qui puis-je aller ? Haymitch . Même si je lui ai raccroché au nez je rentre doucement chez lui . Ca n'a pas vraiment changé . Notre conversation s'est passée il y'a environ ... 5 minutes . De sorte que 5 minutes après lui avoir parlé , Je le retrouve ivre mort .

_" Pas la peine de perdre mon temps pour le réveiller "_ , me dis-je . Mais quel temps , Katniss ? Tu n'as rien à faire ! Tu ne sers plus à rien . C'est connu , tu ne peus renaître de tes cendres ! Le feu ne peut pas ... sauf si ... Sauf si l'air vient rentrer dans sa vie ...

Alors , pour la première fois de ma vie , je cherche à perdre mon temps .

_- Haymith,_dis-je._ Haymitch je sais que vous ne dormez pas !_

Aucune réaction .

_- Bon , tant pis je vais voir votre courier !_

Un grognement . Toujours pas décidé , je me dirige vers la pile de papier .

_- Oh des lettres d'Effie Trinket ! Intéressant ... Et si je ..._

_- Wow wow wow! Chérie , qu'est-ce-que tu fais ?_

_- Je vous réveille d'un sommeil artificiel ._

_- Tu me raccroche au nez et tu viens lire mon courrier . Tu vois quand je disais que t'étais aussi désirable qu'une motte de terre ..._

Je lui lance un regarde noir .

_- Au fait chérie , et tes histoires de coeur ?_

Trop c'est trop ! Je sens des gouttes rouler sur ma joue . Je sors en claquant la porte et va dans la forêt pour y retrouver mes marques .

L'arc de mon père . Et son carquois . Ils n'ont pas bougé de leur cachette . Je m'en empare et tire quelques flèches .

après quelques tirs je fais le bilan .

Je rentre à la maison avec des lapins et des écureuils .

Lorsque je pousse la porte d'entrée , une odeur de pain frais et de cannelle m'envahit . Est-ce-que c'est bien ce que je crois ?

* * *

**Voilà ...**

**Mme Everdden : Chériiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie ?**

**Moi : Oui ?!**

**Mme Everdeen : Je t'interdis FF . net**

**Moi : WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT ?! Cato , cloove !**

**Cato / Clove : Oui ?!**

**Moi : C'est le moment ...**

**Ne pas déranger meurtre en cours**


	3. Chapter 3

**salut je suis vivante! Pas la peine de m'enterrer c'est tro tot! Je remercie toutes les reviews qui boostent a chaque fois ma pikite flemmarde en moi. je suis desolee pour les fautes d'accents Buttercup Fait coucou!**

**-MAAAAAAAAAAAAAW**

* * *

J'entends a la cuisine une parle avec un homme que je connait. Sae parle avec cœur loupe un battement.

_-Alors Gamin ? C'était rose au Treize ?_

_-L'ironie , ca ne vous fait pas._

Je m'approche avec ma discretion habituelle.

_-Et… Sinon euh comment va Katniss ?_ demande-t-il d'une toute petite s'il craignait que les murs aient des oreilles. Quoique ce n'est pas faux…

_-Mal. Tres mal mon garcon. Elle se laisse deperir et a vue d'œil , son corps se decompose …_

_-Oh…_

_-Mais je te parie ce que tu veux Gamin qu'elle va revivre des qu'elle saura que tu es la._

Comment Sae peut elle me connaitre si bien ? Je rougit et me trait d'idiote interieurement.

_-Oh non , elle ne voudra surement pas etre de nouveau une amie et une alliee. Pas apres le mauvais coups que je lui ai fait au Treize._

_-Allons mon garcon ! Fais croire a ton mentor plutôt qu'a moi que tu n'a pas de sentiments pour elle !_

Il hausse les epaules et fait mine de sortir de la cuisine.

Mes reflexes –et je leur en suis tres reconnaissante- ne me trahissent pas et je me dirige rapidement mais discretement vers le canape. Je regarde dans le vide et j'attends. Encore. Je ne parle pas.

_''Retour a la case depart ''_

Quand Peeta passe , il me fixe quelque temps et comme il voit que je ne ragit pas –ce qui fut tres dur, car , lui sauter au cou était la premiere idee de ma part-pousse un long soupir et avertit Sae de son sort d'un pas me voit et prend une mine triste.

_-Tu vas bien Katniss ?_

Ne repond pas

_-Katniss ?_

Sois Muette.

_-Ne me dis pas que tu n'a pas retrouver ta voix a la vue de Peeta ?_

Comme Lavinia. Comme Darius. Resiste.

Je reste les yeux dans le vague et Muette. Elle pousse un long soupir.

Tout a coups elle se retourne. Et c'est la que je remarque que je me suis levee. Elle me fixe. Je me dirige vers un vase. Il y a une Primvere. Je la caresse du bout des doigts et l'embrasse meme.

Puis , horrifiee je remarque la Rose. Non ce n'est pas elle qui me terrifie. Enfin pas vraiment. C'est plutôt le fait de la voir gagner du terrain et s'approcher dangereusement de coupe la Rose et la jette dans les flammes. La flamme devient bleue , crepite , et redeviens calme.

Sae ne me quitte pas des yeux. Je me surprends ensuite a etre sur le canape , caressant Buttercup qui s'est retrouve je ne sais comment sur mes genoux. Elle repousse un soupir et s'en va reprendre ses occupation.

.

Je ne me leve pas. Je ne suis pas comme vous. Comment puis-je me lever si je n'ai pas dormi ?

Il doit être tres tôt car je vois Peeta entrer doucement chez moi. Comme pour ne pas me reveiller .Ca sert a quoi de reveiller quelqu'un déjà reveiller ?

Quand il s'apercoit que je suis restee sagement a la place d'hier il pousse un cette fille est exasperante , se dit il surement.

Au lieu de ca, il s'assoit au pres de moi. Je quitte le point que je fixait pour regarder furtivement ses yeux. Bleus et triste. Bleus !Il ne me frappera pas !Non mais quelle idiote !Tu n'as rien a faire ! Autant mourir !

_-Ca va ?_

Je ne reagis pas , ce qui est tres dur car grace a lui , j'ai recouvrer parole.

_-Katniss ?_ insiste-t-il.

J'hoche lentement de la tete.

Nous nous taisons et laissons place au silence pesant. Enfin, c'est surtout lui. J'ail laisser le silence pesant depuis la mort de ma sœur…

Contre toute attente , je m'entends dire :

_-Tues moi._

_-Quoi ?!_ demande-t-il abassourdi .

_-Tues moi. Fais le vite et bien._

-Je ne pourrais jamais faire ca Katniss !

-Oh tu n'avais pas besoins d'aide au Treize !

Il resoupire, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous a soupirer comme ca ?!

_-Regarde-moi_

_-Je peux pas_

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Parce que tout le monde m'a père, ma mere, Haymitch, Darius, Lavinia, Gale, Madge, tous ceux que je frequentais avant comme Finnick , Rue, et ELLE.C'était pour la proteger ! Tout ca ! Mais au lieu de la proteger j'ai signer son arrêt de mort ! Tout le monde m'a abandonner , tous_.

J'evite de parler de lui sinon… Oulaaaah….

_-Non il n'y a pas tout le monde qui t'a abandonne ! Moi,… je… je ne t'ai pas abandonnee !_

Je suis abassourdie a mon tour. Est-il serieux ?!

_-Je …. Tu restes avec moi ?_ demandais-je d'une toute petite voix

_-Toujours…_ souffle-t-il sans hesiter.

* * *

**voila un tout petit chapitre a la guimauve fondue comme vous les aimez! j'aimerais entendre toutes les critiques! Bonne ou mauvaises mis a part le fait que ca fond mon chamalow rose**

**Prmi:C'etait pas de la guimauve?**

**D'ou T vivante toi?!**

**Prim : reacarnation tu connais?!**

**Salut**


	4. Chapter 4

**BONJOUR ! je vous remercie toutes mes reviewveuses ! Et oui ! on est en manque de garcon ici ! Bref je viens vous faire un 4 eme chapitre . Quoi ? Vous l'aviez deviné ? *parle a des fantômes * Non mais c'est de la surprise ca srx ? - -' c'est de la merde votre truc.**

_Chapitre 4 _

Je me réveille en sursaut aujourd'hui . Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je pensais pouvoir avoir une nuit en paix. Et ce fut le cas pour une partie. Puis je me rappelle que Peeta était resté un petit peu avec moi . Et puis …. Je me suis RÉVEILLÉE ! C'est-à-dire que j'ai dormi . Et pour avoir VRAIMENT dormi j'ai du forcément me reposer . Je note dans un coin de ma tête une dette en plus a Peeta . Et c'est la que je me rends compte que la liste est longue. Je m' étire (chose que je n'ai pas faite depuis longtemps vu que j'avais arrêter de dormir)et me léve. Je me rends a la salle de bain . Je prends une douche , m'habille (de la plus belle des facons je ne vous le cache pas) et me coiffe les cheveux en coupant les pointes inégales. Sae me regarde , mi-étonnée , mi-amusée et annonce tout simplement :

'' _Je vois que tu te fais belle aujourd'hui_ ''

Je n'aime pas ce ton. Acerbe. Je n'aime pas ce sourire. Moqueur. Elle se moque de moi c'est sûr. Si j'ai résisté hier , je ne pourrais pas résister aujourd'hui. Pas devant Peeta. Il faut que je sois forte. Pour lui, pour Rue, pour Papa, pour maman, pour Madge, pour Finnick, pour Gale, pour elle.

Je ne bronche pas, si je me suis déjá préparée , je ne parle toujours pas. En tout cas , pas avec elle .

Je me demande ce que mon garcon des pains fait de bon aujourd'hui…

_Peeta _

L'odeur est tout sauf agréable. Les mêmes habitudes a ce que je vois. Je marche dans les débris de verre. Je trouve même un poulet rôtis sous les décombres.''_Beurk_'' Chaque pas pour moi doit être bien marqué. Et je dois ensuite lever haut le pied pour le reposer dans une plus grande profondeur. Mais ce que je veux est important. Tres important pour moi. Alors , lorsque j'arrive a sa hauteur, je lui demande :

''_Comment_ _va-t-elle_ ?''

Il sait tres bien de quoi je parle. Pas la peine de préciser son nom.

''_Tu veux dire avant ou après ton arrivée au 12 , Gamin ?_

_-Une différence ?_

_-Toi. Tu peux la changer seulement si elle te voit en vie. Rien ne compte plus pour elle sauf toi._

_-Oui et le ciel est rose , les cochons sont verts, tu es sobre, Effie est tout a fait normale et notre pays était le plus pacifique du monde_

-Gamin ,le sarcasme et toi , ca fait soixante-quinze, ok ?

- on va dire … avant moi.

-Mal. Elle se laissait dépérir a vue d'œil. Elle était assise sur son fauteuil et regardait dans le vide (cette scene me fait horriblement souffrir, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais je pense qu'au fond de moi, je le sais) Je prenais souvent de ces nouvelles avec Sae. Et ca allait de mal en pire. Elle devenait follie mais ne parlait tout de même pas. Ce qui ajoutait plus d'horreur a son état. Puis , elle a parlé.(je respire de nouveau)mais elle a plutôt crié.(tout le soulagement qui était présent refait place a l'horreur. Surtout avec ce qui va suivre :) Lors de ses plus forts cauchemars. Elle a crié. Ton nom. (mon souffle est comme bloqué)Comme elle a dit dans ta deuxieme arene , elle a besoin de toi. Pour survivre.(il profite de mon piteux état pour me traîner vers sa porte) C'est pas tout mais je viens de m'acheter de l'alcool.(il ferme la porte tout en disant ces mots :) Bonne chance gamin !''

Et d'apres tous mes ressentis durant cette conversation , je réalise avec horreur que j'aime Katniss Everdeen. Depuis toujours. Toujours…

**Voila demain aussi (normalement)y'aura un autre NOWEL ET PUISSE LES CADEAUX ÊTRE EN VOS FAVEURS ! (jeux de mots pourri bonjour)**


End file.
